Pingu (TV series)
Pingu is a British-Swiss stop-motion claymation children's show created by Otmar Gutmann. The main character is a penguin called Pingu, who lives in the South Pole along with his family & friends. The show is produced by Trick Film Studios, later known as the Pingu Filmstudio in 1986-2000 and the Pygos Group, and distributed by HiT Entertainment and Hot Animation since 1997. History The shows animators were Otmar Gutmann and Harold Muecke in 1983 and first aired in 1986. The show first started with several short episodes. Before, Pingu's original name would of been "Hugo" when the several short episodes were made into a short film. Then the show made a pilot movie for Swiss TV, and was later on created into the official show. Carlo Bonomi originally did all the voices in the first four seasons and Marcello Magni and David Sant took over until the episode to date. Pingu broadcasted on CBBC in 1991-2002 & on CBeebies in 2003-2012, Nick Jr. & Nick Jr. 2 in 2004-present, Channel 5 and BBC 2 in the UK. Characters , Father, Mother, Robby the Seal, Pingu, Pinga.]] Main Characters The main characters who are in the the series are. * Pingu - Pingu is the main character in the series. He has a sister, grandfather, mother and father, and many friends aswell! He is about 5 years old. His best friend is Robby the Seal, and is often playing with him. He sometimes can be very naughty, but tends to sort things out when he realises the errors of his ways. * Pinga - Pinga is Pingu's sister. She was introduced in the episode The New Arrival when she was born. She is only 3 years old and goes to playgroup. * Robby the Seal - A young seal in the series. He plays with Pingu and often gives a fish to Pingu whatever he is going fishing. He was introduced in the episode Pingu Goes Fishing. * Pingu's Mother - She always gives Pingu & Pinga a cuddle to keep them safe. * Pingu's Father - A Post Penguin. His son Pingu likes to help him deliver the mail. * Grandpa - Pingu and Pinga's grandfather. He is in his 60's and he always helps Pingu with his day's activities. He was first introduced in Music Lessons. Secondary Characters * Pingo - Pingu's second best friend. He and Pingu sometimes can argue or do silly things or play good games. * Pingg - Pingu's third best friend and Pingo's best friend. * Pongi - Pingu's fourth best friend, who rarely was introduced in the episode Ice Hockey. Since in the episode Pingu on the School Excursion, he has often been depicted wearing glasses. * Pingi - Pingu's girlfriend. She was introduced in Pingu's Admirer and likes it when Pingu greets her by kissing her flipper. Minor Characters * Pengy - Pingu's fifth best friend. * Punki - A local party clown, He has a tuft on his head and often wears striped trousers. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 Specials *A Very Special Wedding Trivia *In the Radio Times' poll for the most favourited children's programme at the BBC in 2014, the series won second place for the best programme of the 1980's, just below "Postman Pat". Category:Content Category:Characters